The Legend : Book Two : Sweet Dreams
by Orion Rezil
Summary: Nineteen years after the crowning of the new King of Silmaria, Erana learns of an old Prophecy from the FaerFolk - Known to only the Fae, until now...
1. Sweet Dreams Introduction

THE LEGEND  
  
BOOK TWO:  
  
SWEET DREAMS  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Text copyright © 1997-2003 Joshua Koss  
  
Illustration © 2002 etomchek  
  
Sierra Entertainment, Sierra Online, Quest for Glory, So You Want to be a Hero?, Trial by Fire, Wages of War, Seekers of the Lost City, Shadows of Darkness, and Dragon Fire all other relative names are ™, ©, and/or ® their respective owners.  
  
Most characters in this FanFiction are of the artist imagination, or are from the games. A few characters have been modeled after real people.* Any other similarities are purely coincidental. Other characters have been modeled after, or named after the online identities of people.#  
  
Certain people and places from the games have been put into this story. The way they are depicted in this FanFiction is purely the authors own way of describing the characters. Any changes from the characters from the games have been made to enhance the FanFiction. The changes are not supported by Sierra Entertainment in any way. Changes that may upset or anger someone were not meant to. The main purpose of this FanFiction is to entertain, not anger.  
  
The Legend, Sweet Dreams, Erik Shamsuel, III, Bruce Chaos, Morning Glory, DragonFury, and King Orion (Username and Character) are all ™ Joshua Koss 1999-2003.  
  
No part of this publication my be reproduced or stored on any website without consent of the author. Included in this is personal websites, game websites, and FanFiction archives. Posted on fanfiction.net by the author.  
  
* Erica, Vickie and Joshua  
  
# Viana and Meena  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For April -  
  
Despite the Miles between us, you inspired me to continue on without even trying 


	2. Chapter 1 Dreams Are Unexpected

Chapter One  
Dreams Are Unexpected 

* * *

  


I awoke from my dream in a deep, cold sweat. My bed sheet stuck to my chest. My head was pounding. I relived my dream in my head. Orion!?! Orion is the son of the now deceased Sultan, Harun Al-Rashid. He is a legend in my fathers Kingdom. If you mention his name, anyone and everyone around you will smile. The keepers of the Kattas Tail Inn are especially fond of him. The very thought of him being dead sent shivers down my spine. THE King of Silmaria, dead? HA!!! It would take more than a rock to kill the great Orion. After thinking about my dream, another question pops into my head. Why was he going after this Kelly when he is married to Elsa von Spielburg? They have a son, Byron, and the last anyone heard from them they were expecting another child. That was some 18 years ago!   
  
His father, if you don't know, is Harun Al-Rashid, whom I had mentioned earlier. Before he died, he held some Rites to decide who would rule Shapeir after him. My father won, without a doubt. He was Harun's most favored Guard, and everyone respected him, and still do. Harun had died, after announcing my father as Heir, of a heart attack. Shapeir hasn't changed much since my dad took over. He rules in the way Harun would have wanted him to, Honorably. That night, I fell asleep wondering why I had dreamt about Orion, the King of Silmaria.   
  


* * *

  
My name is Erik. I am 16, blonde, and a 'very fine looking young man,' as my mother tells me. I'm not sure if it's true, I hope it is. Maybe it's that mother-way of making you feel good. Anyways, I am a recent graduate of W.I.T., Wizards Institute of Technocery, but decided not to stay. Twenty years of isolation. UGH! I started studying to be a magic user at the age of ten, two years before I should have. I had recently taken a lot of time and effort to make my familiar. She was once my favorite steed, a black stallion with a white mane and tail. Her name is Morning Glory. I had chosen to make her my familiar instead of doing it the hard way. During the process, she grew wings! Now she resembles Pegasus, the horse of legend and myth. She also has the ability to talk. My favorite thing that she can do is turn into a golden horse trinket, which I wear around my neck.   
  


* * *

  
The next morning I woke up with the hot desert sun glaring in my face through my bedroom window. I got out of bed and did my routine of fixing my bed, bathing, just normal stuff you'd do in the morning. I opened my bedroom door and was surprised to see my older sister, Alexandria, standing outside my room.   
  
"Hey runt," she said, "Dad sent me to get you. He wants you for something. He told me to have you meet him in the conference room." She walked off, all six feet of her. She's more like a tomboy, since she is training to be a Warrior. She has dark, waist length hair, and a very thin body. At first glance, she may seem like a normal princess, but she could easily take on a pack of Jackalmen, with a dagger.   
  
I headed down the stairway to the conference room. Everyone was staring at me. I couldn't help but wonder what dad wanted me for. I approached the doors and two guards opened them for me. I walked in.   
  
"So glad you could make it." Dad said. I notice the middle-aged, bald, muscular man sitting at the opposite end of the table. He looked vaguely familiar. "I have purchased for you, Issur's finest sword," he said, motioning to the man. "I have decided it would be best for you if you would start taking weapon lessons. With your expertise in magic, combined with some weapons knowledge, you could become a better Warrior then your sister could ever dream of."   
  
"Me, with a sword. You've got to be joking." I asked, not expecting anything like this. "I don't know how to use a sword, I haven't even held one!"   
  
"That's the purpose of the training, my prince." Issur told me. "I have volunteered to teach you the basics, then I must get back to work making my weapons."   
  
"I don't know. It sounds like a good idea, but I'm still not sure." I said.   
  
"I suggest you get used to your new sword," Dad said, "Your training begins in an hour." He motioned to Issur to hand me the sword   
  
"It has the fury of the Dragon in it," Issur started telling me about my sword. "When used correctly, and by the right person, it can wreck havoc on anything. In this case, the right person is you. This sword was crafted especially for you, there is none like it, nor will be ever again. I have taken the liberty of carving your family crest on it. The magic in it will bind it to you forever. It's blade will never decrease, but will always increase. The sword has a mind of its own; it can tell when excessive force is needed to overcome an obstacle, and all you need to do is swing. This sword is yours and yours alone. Only you may use it. It will not let anyone else swing it. It will not harm you if you slip up at first, nor will it ever draw your blood. If you wish it not to harm someone, it will not harm him or her, so it is safe to practice with it, also. Get used to having it in your hands, you have 55 minutes until your lesson begins."   
  
Issur handed me my sword, which I had name DragonFury, since Issur had said it had the fury of the Dragon in it, it seemed fitting. As soon as the sword was in my hand, I felt a surge of magic flow throughout my body. The sword knew who I was. I was so relaxed holding DragonFury, I felt like I had been born holding it. I swung it, my hand slipped, and the blade fell cutting right through my shoe. I felt DragonFury against my skin, but I didn't feel any pain from being cut or anything. I walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. I took off my shoe; my foot didn't have even the slightest indication that I had just dropped a sword on it.   
  
"Looks like you should practice on that swing!" Issur laughed, sounding successful that this perfect sword didn't cut my foot off. He did say 'It will not harm you if you slip up at first, nor will it ever draw your blood.'   
  
I left the conference room and headed to my bedroom. When I opened the door I noticed a package wrapped in gold on my bed, I went over and carefully unwrapped it. It was a sheath for DragonFury. I looked at the wrapping. There seemed to be some writing on it. It was barely legible. I was thinking about it, and then cast Detect Magic. The first thing I noticed is that DragonFury was glowing, not just the blade, but the handle too. The writing became legible on the wrapping. The rest of my room started to glow. It was because of the protection spell I cast on my room last year. I picked up the wrapping. There was a spell written on it in silver letters. It was still hard to read. I'd like to see you read silver letters on gold, its not that easy. As I read the spell, the letters began to disappear. I realized that I now knew the Speed Spell. Then I realized that had been the spell Orion's dad, Merlin had used in my dream. It seemed too unreal to believe. I started to think about my dream, and why I had the dream in the first place. Then I heard a pounding at the door. I put DragonFury in its sheath, and put it around my neck.   
  
"Open up!" It was Alexandria. She probably wanted to know what dad wanted me for.   
  
"Hold on!" I yelled. I ran for the door.   
  
"I see you got my gift?" she said as I opened the door.   
  
I was speechless. Alex has never bought me anything in her life.   
  
"I figured you'd be able to use that," she said.   
  
By now, I was really scared. Alex hardly ever talked to me, she thinks Wizards are wimps. Maybe training in the ways of the Warrior will be good for me. I might be able to train with Alex."Don't tell me I bought you the wrong spell! I meant to buy you a spell to make you run fast, but I guess I must have gotten you one to make you shut up," she remarked.   
  
I made a pathetic laugh. "Thanks for the sheath, I think DragonFury likes it," I joked.   
  
"You named your sword already! It took me a week before I named DeathBringer. Oh, just to let you know, you're training at the same time as me today. I want to see how good you are at weapons. See you at training." She started down the hallway to the stairs.   
  
"HEY ALEX!" I yelled at her.   
  
"What?" she yelled back.   
  
"Thanks for the Speed Spell."   
  
"No problem, see you at the Guild." She reminded me.   
  
"Yeah, ok." I said.   
  
I left the Palace, and opened my Magic Map. I thought about going to Fountain Plaza. I started to hear the sound of water hitting water. I opened my eyes, and saw the entrance to Keapon and Styll's Magic Shoppe. I walked in, Styll greeted me.   
  
"Greetings, my Prince. What do you seek today?" Styll said. He looked similar to Keapon, his younger brother. "Hello!" he said, wide eyed. "What's with the sword? You're not quitting being a Wiz, are you?"   
  
"No, my dad wants me to become a mixed class Wizard, or Warrior." I started to explain to him. "I came for another spell, maybe one for DragonFury, my sword."   
  
"Um," he said, I think he was uncomfortable with the thought of me with a sword, "we have a electricity spell for weapons. No, wait, I think we have two. KEAPON!" he yelled.   
  
"Yeah, whadayawant?" he yelled, his voice coming from the trick passageway.   
  
"Come here, NOW!" he yelled, sounding nervous. I don't blame him, I was too, walking into a Magic store with a sword.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, sounding peeved about Styll rushing him.   
  
He came out, floating on his cloud, as usual.   
  
"WHOA!" he said, as soon as he looked at me. "Hello! Goodbye!" he said as he put his cloud in reverse.   
  
"KEAPON!" Styll sounded very strict as he called him.   
  
"I think it would be better if I came back some other time without DragonFury." I said to my friends.   
  
"Um, no need to," he said, I started to put DragonFury out of sight of them. "Snap out of it Keapon," he said, smacking his face. "So, Erik, what do ya need?"   
  
"A spell for his sword." Styll said, sounding more comfortable with me now.   
  
"We have Zap, which is a Level One Spell, and Electric Force, which is Level Two of Zap. We also have Boomerang, which allows you to throw your sword, and have it return safely to you."   
  
"I'll take Electric Force and Boomerang. How much would that be?" I asked. "I only have 15 minutes until my first lesson."   
  
"100 Dinars, but for you, my Prince, I shall give them to you for free. If your father wishes for you to use a sword, so be it." Styll offered.   
  
"Gee, um, thanks, I guess." I said, sounding baffled. They usually just give me a twenty-five percent discount.   
  
_ "Forces of Fire  
Power of Peace  
Bring these powers  
For this Power."  
_ Styll chanted out his spell of summoning. The two scrolls appeared floating above an intense flame. "Here you are, Erik," he said. I took the scrolls and read them.   
  
"Are you CRAZY!? I agreed with the 25 percent discount thingy, but FREE, YOU'RE INSANE!" Keapon said.   
  
"Hey, Keapon, remember his dad can kick us out of Shapeir forever. Besides, he's our best customer."   
  
"Ok, just this once."   
  
"Hey guys, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to get to Fighters Plaza in ten minutes, or my dad will kill me."   
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Bone Sewer!" Keapon said. It was the first time he had laughed since I had entered the shop before.   
  
"Farewell Prince!" Styll said.   
  
I walked out of the Magic Shoppe, and opened my map. I went to Fighters Plaza. Instead of the peaceful nature the Plaza is usually in, I heard cheers. Little kids yelling "WOW! LOOKIE MOMMY, IT'S THE PRINCE! WOWWIEWOW! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET THE PRINCE!" I opened my eyes, and everyone started to clap. I didn't do anything that special, all I did is use my map. I bowed at the crowd, and walked into the Adventures Guild.   
  
"Well, I've never thought I'd ever see you here." Miroshi said. She is a WhiteTigertaur, kind of like a Liontaur, only she's a white tiger. There are also Tigertaurs, who are orange and black instead of white and black. Her Lifemate, or husband, Sherem runs the Adventures Guild. "Issur is in the Weapons Room," she said as she pointed to the open doorway to my right.   
  
"Thanks Miroshi!" I said, and walked into the room. Alex trains with Sherem. They had already started. They stopped as I walked in. I felt a bit out of place.   
  
"Well, are you ready?" Issur asked me.   
  



	3. Chapter 2 Déjà Vu

Chapter Two  
Déjà Vu 

* * *

  


I didn't have to answer Issur, he could tell my answer in my eyes. I really didn't want to be there, but I had the chance to show up Alex. I reached behind my head with my shaky hand and took hold of DragonFury. I felt the surge of magic again. It was DragonFury finding out who I was. I shivered from the magic, and soon I heard a familiar, beautiful female voice echo in my head.   
  
_'Relax, Master,'_ the voice told me. _'Let me guide you.'_ I realized the voice was of the magical essence within DragonFury. Issur wasn't joking when he said that DragonFury has a mind of its own. I took a deep breath, and tried to let everything around me disappear. I didn't know how DragonFury worked just yet, so I was still a little nervous. I started thinking in my head _'don't cut anything DragonFury, oh please, don't hurt anyone.'_ I kept repeating this in my head, hoping DragonFury could read my mind. I jumped when I heard the voice again. _'If you wish, Master. I will not harm a flea if you do not wish me to.'_ I then heard what seemed to be the distant voice of Alexandria. "Erik! Are you ok? Answer me!" I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on my back.   
  
"Are you ok?" Alex asked me again.   
  
"What happened?" I asked, not knowing why I was on the floor.   
  
"You passed out, I think. I caught you before you hit the floor," Alex explained as I stood up.   
  
I looked over at Issur, who was talking with Sherem. "She talked to me!" I told him.   
  
"Who?" he asked, sounding confused.   
  
"DragonFury!" I saw his eyes light up. The room fell quiet when I said that. I saw Miroshi walk up into the doorway.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Alex said, breaking the silence. "You're telling me you can talk to your sword!"   
  
"She was created with the help of a Wizard and his familiar. DragonFury is to act as a second Familiar to your brother." Issur told Alex. "Erasmus and Fenrus will be thrilled to hear their idea has worked!"   
  
"ERASMUS AND FENRUS!" I exclaimed before I passed out. It was déjà vu all over again. More and more stuff from my dream kept popping up. First, it was Alexandria buying me the Speed spell, and then me finding out DragonFury was co-created by Erasmus and Fenrus. What's next? Would I find out that Orion's dead? I hope not!   
  


* * *

  
I awoke back in my room. Sherem was standing beside me. I felt a bit uncomfortable with his greenish-yellow eyes staring down at me. Still, I knew I was safe.   
  
"Erik, my Prince! Are you ok?" Sherem said in his deep, yet comforting voice.   
  
"Yeah, I think so." I said. I sat up in my bed.   
  
"That's good to hear. Why did you pass out, Erik?" he asked me.   
  
"Sherem, did you ever have déjà vu?" I saw his cat mouth pull back into a smile as I said that. He let out a little laugh.   
  
"Not that I can recall. Why?" he asked   
  
I had this dream last night and things from it are happening to me, so to speak." I started. "I dreamt about Orion."   
  
"You mean THE ORION!" He said, sounding surprised. "I had a dream I met him once, but..." he stopped himself before he could continue. "Tell me about this dream."   
  
I explained my dream to him, and how Alex bought me the Speed spell, and then finding out about Erasmus and Fenrus   
  
"Hmm... that is interesting," he said. "Just do me a favor, if something else pops from your dream, promise me you won't pass out!" We started to laugh, and we just sat there laughing for a while.   
  
"I must get going," Sherem told me. "The sun is high in the sky, and I must get back to the guild to eat."   
  
"Okay, I have to eat too, I guess. See you tomorrow." I told Sherem.   
  
"Yeah, if you don't pass out again," he laughed as he walked out. I got off my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mother doesn't like to have other people cook for us unless she's sick. She always tells us that being a wife and mom comes before being Queen. I entered the kitchen and saw Alex cutting some vegetables with her dagger, while mom boiled some water in the corner of our large, yet homely, kitchen. Dad was probably off doing his business as Sultan.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the sleeping beauty!" Alex said it loud enough for Mom to hear it. I gave Alex a sarcastic laugh.   
  
"Oh my god! Are you ok? I heard you passed out. Are you hurt? Let me see!" Mom panicked a she ran over to me.   
  
"Mom, I'm ok, really. I just have a bad case of déjà vu. Trust me, I'm ok." Both mom and Alex had puzzled looks on their faces. "It's a long story, I'll explain later. Alex just shook her head in disbelief. She always disliked me because of how mature I acted. She said I acted to mature for my own good. Yeah, I'm two years younger than her, and I guess I act more mature than her. Maybe so, but I don't think I act mature at all, then again, I've been a prince since I was seven, so I have to be nice to people. I don't have to worry about that, since I'm naturally nice to people, I'm told I'm a very likeable guy.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Alex said. "Déjà vu, HA!"   
  
"Hey!" I snapped at Alex. She reached back for DeathBringer, I reached back for DragonFury, but stopped. "At least I'm all right." I said. She let go of DeathBringer, letting it fall back into its sheath.   
  
"Physically, but not mentally," she remarked.   
  
"That's enough, don't make me get your father," Mom threatened us. We both stopped. Last time we didn't, and dad made us change all the candles in the chandelier, which is fifty feet up. They didn't need changed, but Dad made us anyways. I sat down at the table, which seats about twenty people. Dad walked in and sat beside me.   
  
"So," he started, I knew what the question was going to be. "How was your first lesson?"   
  
"The little wimp passed out." Alex told dad.   
  
"You passed out!" Dad said, sounding disgusted. "My son passed out!"   
  
"Dad, I can explain."   
  
"You better have a good excuse, boy!"   
  
I explained my dream to dad, and how the events of the day tied in with it. My déjà vu.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have bought you that spell!" Alex joked. "So that's the déjà vu you told us about."   
  
"Erik, maybe Aziza can help you." Mom suggested.   
  
"Yeah, I hope so. I'll go after lunch." I said. Mom placed a plate of boiled lizard meat in front of me, Dad, and where she and Alex usually sit. Alex gave us each a small bowl of salad. I think it's disgusting to kill lizards, but they do taste good. We ate our meal, I said goodbye to my family, and went out into the plaza. I opened my map and studied it. I noticed Keapon's and Styll's Magic Shoppe, the Apothecary, the Katta's Tail Inn, and the Money Changers. I saw the gate to W.I.T., the Adventurers Guild, and most of all, Home and Aziza's. I concentrated again, this time of going to Aziza. The footsteps of the guards disappeared. I was surrounded in silence. I opened my eyes and saw Aziza's purple door, with the universal magic sign, the eye, on it. I knocked on the door.   
  
"You may enter my home, oh son of the Sultan," Aziza greeted me as she let me in.   
  



	4. Chapter 3 A Journey Of A Lifetime

Chapter Three  
A Journey Of A Lifetime 

* * *

  


Hello, Aziza! You're looking nice today." I complemented the Enchantress. For as long as I've known her, she looks like she hasn't aged a bit. I know she's old, but she looks likes she's still in her twenty's. "It's good to see you too, young Prince," she replied. "I know why you're here. I had the dream, also."   
  
"YOU DID!" Boy was I surprised to hear that. "How?"   
  
"All great magic users in Shapeir had the very same dream as you and I did."   
  
"That would explain how paranoid Keapon and Styll were acting. I knew it wasn't because of DragonFury!"   
  
"Yes, Erasmus meant to send that image to me, but it passed a barrier over Thebes, and was distorted. It also sent the image to all Mages, not just me. I spoke to Erasmus. He said a Hero of Magic is needed in Silmaria." Aziza explained to me.   
  
"Okay, but why did he contact you about that?"   
  
"Let us discuss this over tea, yes?" she offered. I agreed, and thanked her for the tea. She seemed disturbed when she continued. "According to Erasmus, an Evil Wizard is in Silmaria. It is evil enough to cloak its magical identity, thus, magic cannot detect it. The Kingdom is in need of a Wizard to seek out this person, and destroy them, or the evil that surrounds it. I suggested you to Erasmus as the most suitable person I know of. You are physically fit, and a clear thinker. Those traits fit the part."   
  
"Me! My dad doesn't even trust me in Raseir. He won't even think of letting me go to Silmaria!"   
  
"I have spoken with your father. He did not want you to go at first, but I told him you are Silmaria's only chance. He agreed. He also gave me a few items for you to take with you." She waved her hands, and a pile covered in a beautifully decorated cloth appeared on the table. She reached under the cloth, and pulled out a familiar shield. "He left his shield, LifeShield, here for me to give to you. He told me that you are to learn to use a sword, and told me to give you it." Again, she reached under the cloth, and pulled out a leather pouch. The cloth lay flat on the table. "Also, he gave me some money equivalent to 5,000 Silmarian Drachma's here for you." She reached for the cloth and rolled it up. "Finally, he left the Magic Carpet, which was owned by Harun Al-Rashid." She handed me the three items. I added the money in with my own. I put LifeShield on my back, on top of DragonFury. I carried the carpet, which was surprisingly light for it's size. "I suggest you go and get some other belongings of yours before you leave. I will summon you when Erasmus is ready for you." By this time, it seemed like I didn't have a choice but to go. I accepted it as reality. Anyways, I have always wanted to go to Silmaria. Who am I to argue with Aziza? We said our farewells, and I exited her house. I opened my map, and went to Fighters Plaza. I noticed Issur's shop and entered it. I was instantly surrounded by intense heat. I saw many shields, with inscriptions on them, hanging on the wall. Issur was in front of an anvil pounding on an axe.   
  
"Issur," I said, trying to get his attention. He stopped his work and turned to face me. He bowed slightly.   
  
"You know, it's great to see a new face in here every once and a while. What can I do for you, Erik?"   
  
"I need some supplies for my journey. How much are your daggers?" I asked my friend.   
  
"Journey! What journey? You don't even know how to use your sword yet!"   
  
"It's a long story. All I know is that Aziza is sending me to Silmaria soon. Dad even said I could go. As for sword use, I think DragonFury can teach me herself." I joked. We both laughed. Issur walked over to a metal cabinet and opened the door on it. He pulled out a tray of daggers. Some were longer than others; some had zigzag edges, called Dragon Tooth daggers. Some had thick handles, while others had thin blades. One looked like a super sharp fork. "How much are the Dragon Tooth daggers?" I asked.   
  
"For you, my Prince, 10 Dinars." He said. I noticed the inscription 25D on the end of the tray where they were held. "How many do you need?" I told him I needed five. I paid him 75 Dinars, he went to give me the 25 back, but I told him that even though I'm prince, I shouldn't be treated special. I also purchased two flasks of oil, to keep my weapons in good condition. I shook his hand, he wished me luck, and I left the shop. At this time, I was having trouble carrying around the carpet and the daggers. I decided to get some things from my room. I got out my Mystic Magnet and teleported back to my room. I sat my newly acquired items on my bed: the magic carpet, the 5,000 Drachma's, the Dragon Tooth daggers, and the two flasks of oil. I was too excited to take off DragonFury and LifeShield, so I left them on my back. I went to my chest in the corner of my room and opened it. I took out 5 leather flasks, my Acme Carry All Pouch, and two paintings. One was of my family, and the other was of my ex-girlfriend, Arisha, who was killed by a Brigand ambush on her way back to Raseir. She was the daughter of Zayisha, the ruler of Raseir. I reached into the corner of my chest and took out a package. My Dad gave me the package when I turned 10. He told me not to open it until I left home. I sat it on my bed with the rest of my stuff. I packed my belongings into my pouch. I carried the magic carpet downstairs, where I saw Dad. "Erik, my son, I wish you best of luck on your adventure in Silmaria! Give the carpet to the King; I heard he has ridden it. Your mother wishes you luck as well. Alex thinks she should be the one going, so she's out wandering the streets again." I gave Dad a hug and told him farewell. I exited the Palace and the guards all said good luck to me. I thanked them. I opened my map and felt a shiver; then I heard Aziza's voice in my head.   
  
"Erik," the voice of Aziza said, "are you ready?"   
  
"Yes!" I said aloud, all the guards stopped and looked at me.   
  
"Good luck, my Prince!" Aziza told me. I felt a strange sensation. It felt like I was turning inside out. The view of the Katta merchants in front of me became distorted. I saw purple and blue sparks fly around me. Then, all was black except for the sparks. I felt like I was flying. Suddenly, I was surrounded in purple. It seemed like I was swimming, but I could breath. Then I heard a voice, a voice from my dream. "So this is the Prince!" It was the voice of Erasmus. I looked at him. He was floating in a blue armchair, drinking some tea.   
  
"Cheesed to meet ya!" the squeaky voice of Fenrus blurted out.   
  
I was still dizzy from the transportation spell. Something about this place made me uncomfortable, yet, there was something very homely about it. I was still able to say hello over the dizziness.   
  
"You do look like the bright young man Aziza told me about." I blushed as Erasmus said that.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." I said. I could tell my face was getting redder by the second.   
  
"I suggest you get to know your way around before you do anything. The King awaits you at his house, which is incidentally called the Hall of Kings. The gate will be opened, and the guards will let you in. King Orion wishes for you to stay at his house in the guest room. Any questions?" I shook my head no. "Okay, off you go!" I felt like I had used my Mystic Magnet. I found myself on a gazebo with a floating wizards hat atop it. It must be the portal to Erasmus's house. I looked around. I noticed a coliseum, a few fancy houses, and another large building with the gate opened. I headed for it. I felt like a fool because I was still lugging the carpet around. As I approached the gate, the two guards put their spears in an x.   
  
"State your business!" the Guard on my left demanded.   
  
"I have come here from Shapeir to see the King." I stated to the guard.   
  
"You may enter the Hall of Kings!" the other Guard told me. I did just that. I was amazed by the immense size of the Hall. Banners were hanging from the ceiling. I noticed an old centaur and another person beside him. It was Orion! THE Orion! I couldn't believe it, I was in the presence of Orion. I felt a lump form in my throat.   
  
"Are you the boy the Enchantress of Shapeir has sent?" Orion questioned me.   
  
"Y-y-y-yes, I am he!" I said, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't believe that I was talking to my childhood idol. I have tried to become as much like him as possible. I felt like that had never happened as I stood in front of him.   
  
"Greetings, Erik, Prince of Shapeir. I believe that you already know why you are here. First, let us introduce ourselves. I am Logos, spokesperson to the Kings of Silmaria," the centaur introduced himself.   
  
"I am Orion, the King of this wonderful land."   
  
"Yes, I know who you are, Orion." I bowed. "My father wanted me to give you this magic carpet. He told me you rode it once." I walked up to him and handed the carpet to him from over the ledge.   
  
"Wow! It's the carpet that Abdulla gave to my father. Tell me, Prince, where did your father get this." He looked amazed to have this carpet.   
  
"It was given to my father when Harun had died." I told him. He just shook his head in response. He evidently didn't like to talk about his dad's death. I could understand that. I can't bear to talk about Arisha's death.   
  
"You are welcome in my house as long as you are in my Kingdom. I will show you to your room. But first, I would like to introduce you to my family." He motioned for me to come up the steps and follow him. Which I did. He led me past the archway into a back hallway. It was decorated in red and gold. I saw a picture of a guard wearing red. A plaque under it read, 'In memory of Kokeeno Pookameeso.' He was evidently a good friend of Orion's. We walked until we approached a pair of large, red doors. Orion opened the doors, and led me in. It was the family room. There were three people sitting at the chairs by the fire. A woman in her forties, I recognized her to be Elsa, Orion's wife, and the Queen of Silmaria. There was also a man, slightly older than me, with red hair, and a muscular build. I noticed a beautiful girl my age sitting in another chair. She seemed shorter than myself, and had blonde hair. I found it hard to keep my eyes away from her. "Elsa, this is Erik, the Prince that Erasmus had told us about." Elsa smiled when she saw her husband.   
  
"I am honoured to meet you!" she said. "Velcome to Silmaria. I hope your stay vill be pleasant."   
  
"It may not, my Queen. After what Erasmus and Aziza told me, I take it I have a lot of trouble ahead of me."   
  
"Before you do anything, I vould appreciate it if you vould enjoy the comfort of our home." She made a gesture for me to sit down. I was too excited to sit, so I refused.   
  
"This is my family," Orion told me. I kind of figured that out by now. "This is my younger son, Justin." He said as he pointed to the man in his late teens. "He is skilled in sword and spear. Elsa and I have taught him well."   
  
"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Erik." He greeted me. He stood up and shook my hand. I nodded. He sat back down.   
  
"This is my daughter, Amanda." He pointed to the attractive young lady. "She is a Wizard, like you, and she uses her magic to help people in Silmaria." She stood up and just nodded in recognition. I smiled, and bowed. I could tell she was embarrassed because she was starting to blush.   
  
"My older son, Byron, is at his house in Naxos. He has wed, and left to start a family."   
  
"It is an honor to meet you all." I said.   
  
"Sit down, let us talk." Orion offered. I sat down in the only unoccupied chair, which was next to Justin.   
  
"I see you have a sword and shield." Justin acknowledged. "Perhaps we will be able to train together."   
  
"Umm" I was looking for the right words to say. "To tell you the truth, I just got these both today. I was to train to be a mixed-class Wizard/Warrior, but then I found out I was going to come here. Maybe you can train me!"   
  
"Maybe." He said, "I'll look forwards to it." "How long have you been a Wizard?" The voice startled me. It was Amanda. Her voice sounded as though she was playing music. I couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Almost a year." I said. "I started training at ten, and I was trained by Aziza."   
  
"I had started training at eleven, under the guidance of Shakra." She told me.   
  
"Is he the local magic shop owner?" I asked, ready to meet another new person.   
  
"Yes," she said. "If you would like, I can introduce you to him. He's always glad to meet a new person."   
  
"Just like me." I said, giving her a slight smile. I seen Orion and Elsa give each other a look, one that I could not translate. All I saw Orion do is look at Amanda and nod.   
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" she said as she jumped up and gave her father a hug. "Come on, Erik!" she said. I didn't even hesitate, I wanted to learn as much about Amanda as I possible could learn about her.   
  



	5. Chapter 4 Prophecies

Chapter Four  
Prophesies 

* * *

  


Amanda led me out of the family room. We headed towards the direction of the main Hall. She wasted no time in starting a conversation.   
  
"Erik," she asked in her beautiful voice, "why did Aziza send you here?"   
  
"Truthfully, I really don't know. I was planning on learning to use DragonFury, but I had to come here, not that coming here is a bad thing." I was at a real loss for words. It has been almost half a year since Arisha had died, and I really haven't talked to any girls my age since.   
  
"Is DragonFury the name of your sword?" she asked as we exited the large, maroon doors leading out of the Hall of Kings.   
  
"Yes. She is a Magical sword that only lets me swing her. I was told that Erasmus and Fenrus helped create her. The first time I used her, I found out that she can talk to me. Her voice is really familiar, I feel that I have heard her voice before, but I cannot put a name or a face on it yet." She led me to a steep stairway. I noticed a bulletin board placed at the top of the steps. Amanda told me that if I have any free time, that it would be a good idea to check the board, since it is always up to date. I saw three notes tacked onto it. The first note read:   
  
** »» Notices:**   
  
**»** We are sad to inform you that the owner and  
proprietor of the Dead Parrot Inn, Ferrari,  
has died in his sleep. We shall mourn for  
one of the wealthiest people to live in  
Silmaria. Ferrari has passed the deeds to  
the Dead Parrot Inn and of the Coliseum to  
his Associate, Ugarte.   
  
**»** Gort, the head Scientist on Science Island,  
is looking for 'bright people' to come and  
study with him, in an attempt to increase  
Silmaria's Scientist population.   
  
Amanda explained to me that Ferrari was a very old man, and that he was extremely ill before he died. I read the second note:   
  
** »» Wizards warn - 'Danger'**   
  
**»** The Liontaur Wizard, Shakra, has informed  
King Orion of a Magical Disturbance in  
Silmaria. The source of this trouble is  
unknown.   
  
**»** Erasmus has sent a message to Shapeir  
asking for help. He hopes it will arrive  
soon.   
  
**»** The Enchantress Aziza of Shapeir has  
informed Erasmus of the Powers of Prince  
Erik, and has agreed to send him to aide  
Silmaria.   
  
The third note:   
  
** »» Help has Arrived**   
  
**»** Erik Shamsuel, III, the Prince of Shapeir,  
has arrived in Silmaria. Erasmus said  
that he hopes this individual can help  
Silmaria in our Magical dilemma.   
  
"Wow! News travels quickly around here." I had only been in Silmaria for about 20 minutes, and it's all ready tacked to the board.   
  
"No! It's called having a Guard with a lot of time on his hands!" She giggled, I couldn't help but to laugh, but at least it calmed me down and made me a little less nervous.   
  
She led me down the steps. I stopped to take in my surroundings. I saw a stream flowing through the center of Town Square. I noticed three booths, three buildings, and many Locals wandering around.   
  
In the far booth, I saw two Canine creatures, presumably father and son, they looked like they were into art and leather products. In the booth next to it, I saw an elderly female Katta, who seemed to be a jewelry merchant. In the booth across the bridge, there was another Katta Merchant, an older male Katta of the food trade. Beside him was a middle-aged female Katta with a smiling face, she lifted her flute and played a beautiful tune when she saw me looking at her. The food Merchant was about 25 feet away from the Magic Shop. I knew this because of the traditional Eye on the front of the building. In front of them, past an arch way, was a building with some banners that had a strange alphabet on them. I recognized some of the symbols to be of the Healing ways, and took this building to be the Apothecary. Beside the apothecary was a small apartment building for the Locals. One door had a gold plaque over it. It read FORMER HOME OF MADRICK DOOMSLAYER. Hmm.. Madrick, huh, I knew the Paladin lived in Silmaria, but I didn't expect to see his name plastered anywhere, since he made a name for himself elsewhere. Mariunia, I believe, but I'm not very sure of that. To my left, or right across Town Square from the apartment complex, was a building with old, cracked, winged lion statues. The FIRST BANK OF SILMARIA. Amanda led me to the Magic Shop. We entered it.   
  
The first thing I think anyone would notice about Shakra's Magic Shop is that it looks like it's a cave. Well.. It IS a cave. I saw many magical gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends, and electric sphere, scattered about the cave. I also saw a book in the corner.   
  
"Cast Trigger on the drum." Amanda told me. I figured this was a way to get Shakra to come. I did just that. The drum let off a flash of white light, and played a rhythmic Jungle beat. Not long after Shakra came walking out of the back room.   
  
"Greetings, Mandy!" he said, I figured Mandy is the name that all close friends of Amanda call her. "I see you have brought the Prince." Amanda excused herself, saying that she had to go to the Apothecary for some Stamina Pills for Justin. After she left, Shakra spoke again. "Welcome to my Shop of Magic, Erik, I hope I can help you in all your Magical needs." "I hope so too," I said, trying to make a nice, friendly, and joking entrance to Shakra. Luckily for me, he laughed.   
  
"Ah, so I guess you are a Wise-cracking Wizard?" he said in between laughs.   
  
"Only when I want to be." I answered him when he stopped laughing. I figured that he rarely heard any funny jokes. "Amanda told me that she trained under your guidance. I sense that she is strong in Magical ability. Perhaps I can train under you to raise my Magical experience. I have graduated from W.I.T. because I know more than nine spells. I have journeyed here because Master Aziza told me I was the best suited for the job."   
  
"I am sorry, Erik, but I will not have any time to train you, since a Wizard can only train one Student at a time. On the other hand, Erana might be able to train you."   
  
I stood wide-eyed at Shakra. "E-Er-Erana! THE Erana!? I thought that she was killed in a fight with the Dark One of Mordavia."   
  
"Ah, yes, she was killed, but Orion saved her from the Depths of Hades during the Fifth Rite of Rulership. Erana was trapped in a Realm between ours and another, and ours until Orion saved her from the darkness. She has a summoning item here in the Magic shop with me." Shakra explained to me. "To summon her out, cast Calm, cast Trigger on the Drum, and while it is still paying, cast Trigger again."   
  
I did just what Shakra said, I first cast Calm, and then Trigger on the drum, It played a beautiful tune, the same tune that the Katta was playing outside. I cast Trigger, again, on the drum. This time, the music stopped, and the drum let out a series of light flashes. The first one was a reddish color light, the rest were all blurred together since the red flash startled me. I closed my eyes to resist being blinded.   
  
"Welcome, Erik." a new, heavenly voice echoed through the cave. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful Faer-folk/Human floating above the drum. She 'flew' down from above the drum to about three feet in front of me. She raised herself to my eye level so we could speak directly.   
  
I was speechless. The only thing going through my mind was 'what do you say to a famous Archmage when you first meet them.' My mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. My mind felt numb, I felt like I lost control of my senses. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, and managed to say hello.   
  
"I knew you were coming Erik. There is a prophesy saying about a Prince of Light destroying a Dark Evil. The prophecy goes:   
  


**_ `In a land ruled by a worthy King, a Darkness shall fall.  
A Prince from another land will venture to destroy  
the Evil. Love will be found, and friends will  
be lost. True Honor is the path to defeat  
the Dark Evil. The man that overcomes  
the darkness shall be a true Hero of  
Darkness, the Prince of Light.'" _**

  
I found myself wondering about the prophesy. Erana continued. "The land ruled by a worthy King, is Silmaria. The Darkness is the reason why you were summoned. You will find a girl, and come to be close to her. You will lose a friend, or maybe more, in death, or by farewell. Only Honor can be used to defeat the Evil that has come to this peaceful land. If you prove yourself successful in your task, you will be a Hero, and not just the Prince of a Kingdom, but the Prince, and Ruler of Light itself. I believe this prophecy is referring to you, Erik. That is why I had Erasmus send the message to Shapeir. Only a Prince that knows Magic will be the one who will defeat the evil in this land. Only a Magical Prince can be one of Light."   
  
As I shook Erana's hand goodbye, I felt a shiver, deeper than cold, a kind of shiver I had never felt before. I barely heard Shakra's and Erana's screams over mine. I vaguely remember a guard coming in the Magic Shop before I passed out   
  



	6. Chapter 5 The First Attack

Chapter Five  
The First Attack 

* * *

  


I saw faces, those of famous Wizard of past and present. The faces of people good and evil.   
  
The face of Ad Avis, the reason of so many of the troubles that Orion had to overcome. Katrina, the Dark Master, who sacrificed her life to save Orion from Ad Avis. Ntarbe Harple, my Aunt, and Heroine of the Baroness Salma of Spielburg. Erasmus, the kind Wizard I had recently met. Draco of Johnsburg, Orion's brother from my dream. Erana, the beautiful Faer-folk Archmage whom I saw lying in pain before I blacked out. Aziza, the Wizard of Water, and my magical Superior, the Wizard I trained under...   
  
I was startled awake by oil and water being poured on my forehead. My head hurt, it felt like I was just stung by a Giant Scorpion. I could hear crying, but to open my eyes to see where from would mean serious pain. I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position. A moment later, I heard the voice of a girl.   
  
"Here, take this, it will make your headache calm down." She put a small amphorae in my hand, and I downed the liquid in no time. As soon as the last drop douched my lips, I felt fully invigorated, and slowly opened my eyes to see where I was.   
  
What I saw surprised me, I saw many plants in pots, suspended from the ceiling, and some flowerpots resting on the floor. What surprised me most was seeing six bodies lying on mats. Erasmus, Fenrus, Shakra, Amanda, Erana, and Orion were all lying on the mats, flat on their backs with their arms positioned at their sides, except for Shakra, who was lying on his side. Queen Elsa was kneeling beside Amanda. Her face in her hands, soft sobs coming from her every once in a while. I heard the girls voice from behind me.   
  
"So you are the Prince of Shapeir?" she said with a giggle. "Not what Vickie had in mind. She was hoping for someone who looked like Prince Byron. Hold on, the King is waking." She walked over to Orion, and helped him sit up. He shook his head violently, as if to shake something out of his ears. He stood up just as three people I haven't seen yet walked into the room. A middle-aged couple, the man wearing a strange multi colored outfit, and the woman wearing a green-laced dress. The other person was a slender girl, about 17 years old, with midnight-black hair. They seemed to be talking about what happened to us. I watched Orion walk over to Elsa and kneel beside her. He gave her a comforting hug, and gave her a reassuring kiss. He then stood up and walked over to me.   
  
"Erik, have you any idea what happened?" He said. I shook my head. "The Dark-one who is causing the troubles here has attacked. The spell that was cast was not cast by anyone in Silmaria. I know this because of my extensive knowledge in Magic."   
  
"Yes," I said, " the spell that was cast seemed very distant to me. Perhaps a bit too distant for an attacker to be at for a first attack."   
  
"I know, but this spell seemed to be more powerful for any single Magic-User to cast, even the supernatural creatures. I do fear we are being attacked by a group of enchanters." Orion shuddered at the thought of this. I knew he had to deal with a Demon Wizard before, but the thought of a group of them, sadly, would make a Hero that had dealt with them before shake as if he was caught in the field of Electric Storm. Over Orion's shoulder I saw the man who walked in a few minutes ago kneeling over Amanda. He looked at Elsa, and I believe he said 'It doesn't look good.'   
  
I looked at Orion. He knew what I was thinking, and before I even opened my mouth, he said. "My Healing ability cannot help the unconscious. All we can do for her is hope that Zeus is looking over us, and is keeping the wrath of Hades away from here." I nodded. I now noticed that Erana, Erasmus, Fenrus and Shakra were all awake.   
  



	7. Chapter 6 Bruce Chaos

Chapter Six  
Bruce Chaos 

* * *

  


After about 15 minutes of discussion about the attack with the others, Orion and I left the Apothecary. By now, it was dark, and the only people out were Guards and Thieves. To my surprise, instead of going to the Hall, Orion led me to the archway beside the building.   
  
"I'm going to need a drink, come with me. I'll introduce you to a few friends of mine," he said dully. He noticeably was thinking about Amanda, and was stressed out by it. I followed him down the hill, which connected into the side of the building at the bottom. He led me into it.   
  
The room was the largest room that I had ever been in. As soon as we entered, everybody looked in our direction, stopping what they were doing before, whether it was talking, drinking, or playing games. One man, with shoulder length black hair, stood up and walked our way.   
  
"Orion! I kinda thought you'd come here! How are the others?" The Kings eyes teared at the thought. "I'm so sorry," the man said respectfully.   
  
"Bruce, this is Erik."   
  
"Hello," I said.   
  
"Bruce Chaos." He introduced himself.   
  
"Er, Bruce, why weren't you affected by the spell?" Orion asked Bruce.   
  
"I was, but not as bad as it did to you. I just got extremely dizzy. I'm just worried about Erana. She was summoned to Shakra's shop just before the attack."   
  
"She's alright, she just went home." Orion informed Bruce, who let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"How are the others?"   
  
This time I answered. "They're alright, except for Amanda. She seemed to get the full blast of the attack. I think the attack was on her, and we all got a bit of the attack ourselves. Right now Amanda is in a coma. Nothing we can do can get her out of it. Not even Salim can do much for her."   
  
"Poor Amanda, she was just starting to enjoy life too." Bruce was almost in tears.   
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Orion said, "want anything, Erik?" Orion asked. I asked him for a coffee, since I'd heard a lot about it. Bruce took me to a small, raised section of the Inn to the right of the doorway. We sat down, and Bruce started telling me about himself.   
  
"I was born in a small village outside Mordavia. I was raised as a Magic-User. I moved to Stravr when I turned 20. When I got there, I found out that they are very superstitious, and that they highly disliked Magic-Users. I was upset at hearing this, but I decided to learn to use a sword. I was taught by a great man, who never told me his name, he just told me to call him 'The Sword Lord.' I turned out to be a natural with a sword, and my lessons didn't last long until he granted me the title of Fighter, but I told him I didn't want to be called that. I just wanted to know how to use a sword. He was highly disappointed to hear me say that, and he kicked me out of the town. He called me a wuss, and that I have no place in Stravr. By this time I was about 24 years old, and I forgot most of my magical spells from not using them in a while. The only ones I could remember were Zap and Flame Dart. I moved here to Silmaria, and made my home in Ios. I asked the people there to help me build a guild. I am the only person in Gloriana to run a guild that allows magic to be used in practice.   
  
"One day while practicing my spells, I heard some townspeople yelling things like 'Hurry to the Guild!,' 'I hope she is still alive!,' and 'Do you think Bruce can help her!' I ran to the door and opened it just as soon as they reached my Guild. I helped them carry her in. The moment I laid my eyes on her, it was if I was the victim of a Love spell. I helped her recover from her attack, which was from a gang of Cougarmen. She was walking here from the old cave up north where the Dragon of Doom used to live. She stayed at the guild with me, and we got to know each other very well. We even found out that we were both born in the same village. One day, about two months after she had been carried to my shop, the King came for a visit. I was amazed that the King of Silmaria would visit my guild, especially with the one Toro runs here in Silmaria." Orion returned with the drinks. Bruce continued, "Orion here found out about Erana being at my Guild and wanted to see how she was. By that time Erana was fully healed, but was still a bit shaken from the attack. Orion came, and told me about the places she had made all over Glorianna. I offered to take her home, on the island of Lymnos. She told me that she can teleport home whenever she fells like it, but that she felt safe at the guild with me. She stayed with me for another month, and then decided that she would like to go home. I offered to take her, but she said that it would be a lot easier for her to just teleport there. She left, and I felt like my life was empty. I came to Silmaria one day, to see Orion."   
  
Orion now spoke. "I was talking with Ugarte outside the Coliseum. Ugarte pointed out this strange man walking up the steps to Nob Hill. I recognized him immediately. I called him over, and he told me that he needed a way to get to Lymnos Island quickly, but without anyone being able to detect him going. I offered him a magical Invisibility Charm, and told him I'd fly him there in my flying gondola. We left to Lymnos, and I dropped him off a mile from Erana's. He told me thanks, and, still invisible, stepped off the gondola."   
  
"I surprised Erana when I got there," Bruce said. "She wasn't expecting for me to go see her. I asked her to marry me, and we have been living at my guild ever since.   
  
I was touched, and moved, by his life story. I was even more amazed that he was only 26, which meant that he had been married to Erana about a year and a half.   
  
I told Bruce about the prophecy Erana had told me.   
  


**_ `In a land ruled by a worthy King, a Darkness shall fall.  
A Prince from another land will venture to destroy  
the Evil. Love will be found, and friends will  
be lost. True Honor is the path to defeat  
the Dark Evil. The man that overcomes  
the darkness shall be a true Hero of  
Darkness, the Prince of Light.'" _**

  
"Yes," he said, "she told me about that prophecy as well. She also told me she believes that you are the Prince it talks about. So far, you are in the 'land ruled by a worthy King.'" Orion grinned a heroic grin. "The Darkness has just fallen. You are a Prince from another land, that has come to destroy the evil. The rest hasn't happened yet. But it says 'love will be found.'" He gave me a look as if to say, 'go out there and get 'em.' I just grinned.   
  
"Bruce, would it be okay if I came by your guild sometime to learn how to use my sword?" I asked.   
  
"Sure, just be careful when you come, the monsters have been acting very strange. They have been attacking closer to the villages. Is there a way for you to get there without trouble?"   
  
"Yeah," I said. "I have the best way possible to get there."   
  
"Okay, I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow. If the King permits it." Orion just nodded to say I was allowed to go.   
  
"Thanks, Orion!" I said to my new friend.   
  
"Come on, it's getting late, we better get back to the Hall." Orion stood up, and took the mugs back to the bar, I shook Bruce's hand and said goodbye. Orion and I left the Dead Parrot Inn soon after.   
  



	8. Chapter 7 The Gifts

Chapter Seven  
The Gifts 

* * *

  


When we got back to the Hall, and into the Royal part of the building, Orion led me up a very large and tiring stairway. I noticed that up on the second floor of the Hall, there was very little gold and red, and a lot more green. I saw 7 doors in the hallway. Three on my left, three on my right, and one at the very end of the hall. He gave me a key from his pocket and led me to the second door on my left.   
  
"This will be your room for as long as you wish to stay with us here at our Home. Make yourself comfortable. I need to go see Elsa, to see how Amanda is." He walked off, and entered the door at the end of the hallway.   
  
I put the key the King gave me into the lock on my new bedroom door. I opened the door, and saw a huge bedroom, about twice the size of my room at the Palace. There was a window, viewing over the city, on the opposite wall of the door. The bed was also twice the size of my other, and I noticed four gifts on it. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the bed. I sat down on it, and picked up the parcel closest to me. It was very light for it's size, I read what it said on the tag slowly. It said **'Welcome to Silmaria, Erik. I hope the prophecy is true. - Prince Justin.'** I was curious to see what it was. I slowly opened the package, you never know if there is going to be a spell on the inside of the wrapping. I put the paper aside, and slowly opened the box. It was a silver and gold bracelet. I examined it, and realized it was a Magic Charm Bracelet. I was shocked, I've always wanted one! I placed it at my side on the bed. I reached for the next package. It was a little larger than the one from Justin, and was a bit heavier too. I read the tag on this one. **'Welcome, Erik. Hope you enjoy your stay. - Queen Elsa.'** Again, I slowly unwrapped it, and I placed the wrapper on top of the one from Justin. I opened the box and saw an amulet with a sword on it. There was a note underneath it.   
  
** Erik -  
Good luck on your adventure here on  
Marete. Even though you have not yet  
learned to use your sword, I believe in  
the future, this Amulet of Attack will  
- Queen Elsa**   
  
I placed the note on another empty spot on my bed. I put the Amulet of Attack beside the bracelet I got from Justin. Again, I reached for the next package. It was the same size as the one I got from the Queen. The tag on this one said **'Erik, I believe you will follow in my footsteps and become a great Hero. - Orion'** I opened, anxious to see what it was, and put the paper on the pile with the others. I quickly opened the box and saw another amulet, this time with a shield on it. There was a note under this one as well.   
  
** Prince Erik -  
I hope you will accept my gift of an  
Amulet of Defense. It will help you  
take guard when you are attacked  
by more than one of any creature.  
- Orion**   
  
I placed the note with the one from the Queen. I looked at the next package, I knew it was from Amanda. I slowly extended my hand to pick it up. I didn't get to know Amanda. After all, this was my first day in Silmaria, but to see someone in a coma like she was, with her mother at her side, hoping for the best, it all brings you down in tears. I sniffed, and picked the parcel up. It was the largest package, yet it was the lightest. The tag on hers said **"To Prince Erik, Welcome to Silmaria, I hope you do what you must to complete your quest. - Amanda'** I didn't even try to stop the tear from rolling down my cheek. I opened it slowly, careful not to tear the wrapping at all. The box had a picture of a wizards staff on it, casting a spell. I lifted the lid of the box, and saw two rolls of paper in it. I unrolled one of the papers. It had the familiar arcane writings. On the top of the scroll, it read in the Language of the Wizards - **~Dragon Frost = The Dragon of the Arctic Chill~** - I read the scroll, and felt the ancient knowledge in it flow throughout my body. I felt the power of knowing the spell. The paper crumbled in my hands, and disappeared. I picked up the other paper and slowly unrolled it. It was a painting of the Royal Family. It looked like they were standing in front of the Coliseum outside the Hall. They looked like a happy family, and I couldn't wait to meet Byron, the oldest child of Orion and Elsa.   
  
I took off DragonFury and LifeShield, and placed them in the chest at the foot of my new bed. I now decided to cast detect magic to check out my room. The whole room glowed with an intense blue. There must be a very powerful protection spell cast on each and every room, so that it protects each and every object in the Hall of Kings. I picked up the wrappers and noticed that they were still blank, and carefully folded them up and put them in the box that Amanda gave me.   
  
I then emptied the contents of my pouch on the bed. I put the painting of my family beside the one of the Royal family of Silmaria. I then picked up the painting of Arisha, and looked at her. Her sun-dyed hair, her radiant green eyes, the curve of her lips as she smiled. I just realized the meaning of what Bruce had said at the Dead Parrot. 'She was just beginning to enjoy life.' It's true for both Arisha and Amanda. They were just starting to realize what life meant to them, and they were attacked. I wanted Amanda to be okay, but for some strange reason, I feared the worst. I sat the picture down, leaving go of myself, and letting a few more tears roll down my cheeks.   
  
I then picked up the old package my father had given to me six years ago. The wrapping was old and yellow. The twine that held it together was old and frayed. It could have easily fit both amulets and the bracelet in it as have room for another. I pulled on the string to undo the bow that held it shut. It gave way rather easily, and the string disappeared, leaving the old paper to fall, opening the package on the bed. It was a wooden box with my family crest on it. A dragon on top with a griffin on the bottom, separated by a lightning bolt, with four stars, connected with curved lines to form the shape a shield. I lifted the lid of the box, and saw another note. It said, **'Erik, you are to be a Hero now, Good Luck, my son. Love your father,'** and then it had his signature, Erik Shamsuel, Jr. I now noticed that there was a small wooden board to cover what was underneath the note. I carefully removed it and saw a blue cloth. I lifted it, and it was a cape with a small golden clasp with my family crest on it. I tried it on, and felt pride in myself because my dad had faith in me before he even knew about me coming to Silmaria.   
  
I knew I was going to be a great hero someday, and that I had a new life to look forward to.   
  



	9. Chapter 8 Fruits, Flying And Fighting

= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Eight  
Fruits, Flying and Fighting  
  
= = = = =  
  
I woke up in the morning, refreshed and excited about learning how to use DragonFury. I got out of bed and put my cape on. It felt strange, but I also felt the thrill of being in a new place, and the hope to have adventures that would make me famous. I walked over to the chest and pulled out DragonFury, LifeShield, the two Amulets, the Bracelet, the five Dragon Tooth Daggers, and grabbed two empty flasks. After placing the smaller items in my pouch, I walked out of my room, and down the long stairway, and entered the family room. Orion, Elsa, Justin, Salim, the girl that gave me the vigor liquid, and the two women who walked into the room last night with Salim when we were waking, were sitting there talking. I walked over and sat in one of the chairs. The girl with the black hair looked at me with wide eyes, then started giggling. I just smiled at her, and started to laugh myself.  
  
"Julanar, Vickie, Erica, this is Prince Erik," Salim introduced me to the three women.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Erik. If you ever need any healing, I will be honored to cure you. I am Julanar, the wife of Salim. These are my daughters, Vickie," she pointed to the girl with the black hair, "and Erica," she now pointed to the girl who gave me the potion last night. I nodded at each of them, and mouthed 'thanks' to Erica.  
  
"Erik, we have had attacks like this happen before here in Silmaria," Salim said. "During the Rites of Rulership, there were attacks on people using the poison from a plant called the Black Lotus. Orion found one of the plants and brought it to us, and we managed to make an cure, more like a pill that kept them from dying, from the plant. Orion saved two people from death by giving them pills with the plant in them, though they were left in a comatose condition.  
  
"Amanda is in a coma similar to the kind that they were in. We need to find a plant that will revive the Princess."  
  
"The King informed us that you are going to Ios," Vickie said. "If possible, we would like you to ask Erana if she knows anything about a fruit called the Yce Ivy Pear."  
  
"We believe that this fruit will be able to bring the Princess out of the coma," Erica said. "Amanda was sweating heavily last night. Only the Yce Ivy Pear can stop these symptoms on a comatose person. And it will also bring her out of the coma as well."  
  
"Erik, tell Erana to contact us if she knows where to find it," Julanar told me.  
  
"How vill you get to Ios safely vithout being attacked?" the Queen asked me.  
  
"Watch," I said, and I stood up. I walked slowly over to the open area of the Family Room. I reached up to my neck and took hold of the horse trinket on my necklace. The chain disappeared, and the horse trinket rest in my hand. I slowly opened my hand and turned it upright. The gold charm floated in mid-air, and started leaving out pulses of blue light. It lowered to the ground, and a second later, an black stallion was standing in the room in front of me. Her white mane and tail flowing, even though there was no wind. Her black wings flapped, then settled themselves back at her side.  
  
I looked over to where the others were sitting. Even Orion was wide eyed in amazement. They seemed even more stunned when Morning Glory got onto her front knees to bow to them.  
  
"Beautiful!" I saw Vickie and Queen Elsa mouth to themselves.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that Erik! It looks just like Pegasus!" Orion said, stumbling for words.  
  
"She, not IT, SHE!" Morning Glory said in a voice that would put a baby to sleep.  
  
"She talks!" Justin said.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Morning Glory, my Familiar." I introduced her to everyone. Morning Glory tossed her head while neighing.  
  
"Your Familiar! Wow!" Erica exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"Gloria, this in King Orion, Queen Elsa, Prince Justin, and Salim, Julanar, Vickie, and Erica Nafs." I told her, while pointing them out to her. She bowed again.  
  
"Hello everyone," Gloria said. She stretched her wings out again.  
  
I saw Erica stand up and cautiously walk over to us. She stopped about ten feet away from us.  
  
"Come closer child, I don't bite. Unless you want me to," Gloria said. Erica came closer, but I guess she was unsure of what to do, because she just stood there. I walked over to Erica, and motioned for her to walk closer to Morning Glory.  
  
"I've never ridden a horse that talked before," Erica said. Gloria kneeled when Erica said that, and said. "Get on." I was wondering what she was going to do, but then they disappeared. Salim jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Where'd they go!" He yelled at me, thinking that his daughter was just kidnapped.  
  
"Probably just outside to let Erica ride her. I'd better get outside with them. See you later." I started my way out of the room when Justin called me.  
  
"Erik!" He was running to me. "Here, you're going to need this." He handed me a piece of paper. "It's a map of Marete. How else would you get to Ios without knowing where it is." He shook my hand and said bye. I left and exited the Hall of Kings. The Guards outside the gate both had baffled looks on their faces. I saw Erica and Gloria. Once Gloria saw me, she headed full speed towards me. I just stood still, and started laughing when I saw the panicked look on Erica's face. Gloria stopped ten feet in front of me. Erica looked up, saw me laughing, and hid her face behind Gloria's mane. I helped Erica off of Gloria's back, and started to walk her back into the Hall of Kings.  
  
"Would you mind if I went with you to Ios, I have to talk to Erana." I could tell she was a bit embarrassed to be asking to go, because she was biting her lip. Gloria nodded, and Erica ran into the Hall of Kings to tell her dad she was going. I looked back at Gloria.  
  
"Did she tell you where we're going?" I asked, all she did was nod.  
  
"I think she likes you," she said. I blushed, then went over and hopped on her back. Not long after, Erica came running out. I reached down, and helped her up to sit behind me.  
  
"Hang on kids," Gloria told us, then started to run towards the gazebo to Erasmus's house. Gloria opened her wings, and I felt the thrill of feeling weightless. I could tell Erica was scared, because she put her arms around me and squeezed. I yelled to Gloria to go north, and she turned to head north. I heard Erica laughing behind me. It wasn't long until we reached a small village. Erica told me that it was Ios, and I yelled to Gloria to land. We landed smoothly in the water. Erica released her arms from around me as Gloria trotted up beside the nearest building. Erica and I jumped off of Gloria. I thanked her, and she started to shrink. I felt the gold chain form around my neck again. Gloria changed from a stealthy black color to a shiny gold one. Her little metal form slowly flew to my neck and connected to my chain. Erica looked at me in shock. I just grinned and said "She does it all the time. It's how she gets around without everyone slowing her down."  
  
"Come on," Erica said, and led me into the building we were standing beside.  
  
We entered, and I stared in amazement at what was in front of me. The room looked like paradise. There was thick green grass beneath my feet. A small stream ran through the room. Vines grew on the walls so thick, you couldn't see the walls anymore. The ceiling looked like the canopy of leaves in a forest. A small grass bridge crossed the stream into the main part of the room. I heard a rustle of leaves, and watched as the vines opened up to reveal a doorway into another room. Erana came floating out, and the vines closed up again. Erana waved her hands, and four wooden chairs appeared in the center of the room.  
  
"Welcome to our house, Erica, Erik! What is it you two seek?" Erana said as she waved her hands again, producing a circular wooden table in the middle of all the chairs. "Come over and sit, please. Make yourselves at home," we both went over to the recently apparated table and chairs, and sat down. "Bruce is in the practice arena, setting it up for your lesson, Erik. It is just behind those vines." She looked at the wall of vines on my left, and I saw some leaves rustle, then calm as she looked away. "Erica, why have you come? It is too dangerous for a young girl like you to be this far away from home!"  
  
"It's alright," I said. "She came with me. And from where we were, no monster would have been able to attack us." Erica gave a little girlish giggle. "We rode here on my familiar, Morning Glory. Would you like to meet her?"  
  
"Perhaps later, you should go with Bruce. He is waiting for you. I need to speak with Erica about the recent happenings around here." I nodded and excused myself from the table, and walked over to the vines that Erana had indicated to me earlier. As I approached, the vines started to part. I walked past them, and heard them close behind me. This room, again, looked like a paradise. A small bubbling pond in the corner of the room sprouted a stream, which extended the length of the room, and passed under the vines into the room from which I had just come from. Bruce was cleaning two practice swords with the water from the pond. I coughed to inform Bruce of my arrival.  
  
"Do you like what Erana did with the place?" he asked. I nodded to show that I did. "I was just cleaning the swords we are to use in practice. They have a blunt blade, and will only hurt for a bit if you are hit. The only disadvantage of using these is that they are considerably lighter than real swords used in combat."  
  
I then decided to explain abilities of DragonFury to Bruce. He was thoroughly impressed by what I told him. I even told him the part with me fainting at the Guild in Shapeir. I told him of the voice, and the familiarity of it. After further discussion about my sword, we decided that I would try to do the same thing again with DragonFury.  
  
I reached back and took hold of the leather handle of DragonFury. As expected, I felt the surge of magic flowing throughout my body.  
  
'Hello, Master!' the voice told me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what to say to a sword. The first think I asked of her was for her not to call me 'Master' anymore, and for her to just call me Erik. In response I heard 'If you wish, Erik.' I opened my eyes, and saw Bruce standing in front of me, pondering about what I was doing. I closed my eyes again, and told her about using her for practice against Bruce, and that I didn't want her to harm him. DragonFury then sent the magical shiver through my body again, and I heard her say 'I will be as Honorable as you, Erik, and not harm him. I will guide you to help you practice. Open your eyes, Erik, and subject yourself to this practice attack.' I opened my eyes and saw Bruce holding the sword in front of him, resting the tip of the blade on the grass. My hand grasped DragonFury in an attacking grip. I didn't move my hand, DragonFury moved it for me. It was weird, but it felt like I had fought with a sword before.  
  
"I'm ready," I told Bruce. "Get your shield ready," he told me. I took LifeShield off my back and placed it on my left arm. Bruce ran over to the corner of the 'room' and lifted up a rock. He then grabbed a rough, metal shield, and placed it on his left arm. He ran back over to me and got into his fighter's stance.  
  
"First, I'll give you some basic thrusts and swings for you to block with DragonFury or LifeShield." I nodded. The feeling of having a sword in your hand was enough, but when you also have magic flowing up and down your body at the same time, it's an experience no one will forget.  
  
Bruce swung lightly with his sword. I moved LifeShield to block it. The metal shook from the impact, and slowly stopped. I saw another swing coming at me. I reached out with DragonFury to stop it from reaching me.  
  
'Move your feet, It'll be harder to be hit when you're attacked,' I heard DragonFury tell me.  
  
The next attack from Bruce was a lunge at my midsection. I stepped back to dodge it. "Not bad," he told me. "Try to block this one," he said, then reached his sword behind his head, and swung down. I quickly sidestepped the slash, Bruce recovered from his missed attack, and swung at me again. DragonFury moved herself towards Bruce's sword. With a clash of metal, Bruce's sword went out of his hand, and landed 3 feet to his side. 'Not that hard! He's the one that's teaching me! If I do that again, he won't train me anymore!' I told DragonFury. 'Sorry Erik,' she told me. 'I will let you try to use me by yourself. It will be a lot easier for you to use me so you can have some personal experience.'  
  
Bruce went over and picked up his sword. He looked a bit impressed. "Sorry about that. DragonFury did it." He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"So she was the one blocking me?"  
  
"I blocked the one with LifeShield, and dodged the other, but she did that one."  
  
"Okay. So this time, I want you to try to block them yourself." He then swung at me, and since he is left-handed, I easily blocked the blow with DragonFury. He then raised his sword behind his head again, and quickly swung down. I raised LifeShield above my head to block the swing. The next attack was a thrust, which I swung DragonFury at, and deflected the blade of the sword away from me. He randomly repeated the same attacks for about five minutes, with me successfully blocking each one.  
  
"You have very good Defense, Erik. I tried, and I still couldn't get my blade to touch you at all. Now let's see how good you are at the other end of the attack. I want you to attack me, and I'll try to block them." He lifted his shield. I took a swing at him with a shaky hand. He moved his shield out, and away from his body, throwing DragonFury away from him. I recovered from the block and thrust DragonFury at Bruce. He swung his sword and deflected DragonFury the same way I did. I then thought of an idea. I raised DragonFury behind my head, and started to swing at Bruce's head, but stopped before his shield stopped me, and quickly swept DragonFury below his shield. Bruce looked amazed by this move, and was even more amazed when DragonFury hit his leg. He immediately checked his leg for a sign of an injury, but his pants weren't even ripped.  
  
"She really does work! Tell me, was that you attacking, or DragonFury?"  
  
"That was me," I said with a grin.  
  
"That's a great move, I'm surprised I never thought of that myself!" he said. Just then the leaves started rustling at the entrance. Erana and Erica stepped in, each of them with a smile on their face. "You're a natural, Erik, but I think you'll need a bit more practice. " Bruce continued. 


	10. Chapter 9 Attributes

Chapter Nine  
Attributes  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Let's see how good you are with using magic in your attacks." Bruce said. He raised his hands, and a Pentagram made of twigs appeared on the ground around us. "As you no doubt know, Pentagrams are another symbol of Magic like the Purple Eye. When using Magic inside one, you will never be injured because of the Magic that surrounds and engulfs it. It also makes sure that no one will come inside it during the battle, and that no spells leave." I nodded my head and took DragonFury's sheath from around my neck and placed it on my belt. Most Magic Users cannot cast Magic with any weapon larger than a dagger. I sheathed DragonFury and placed LifeShield on my back. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a DragonTooth Dagger.  
  
"Let the battle begin!" Bruce said, then cast a Flame Dart at my chest. I quickly sidestepped the fireball, and cast Boomerang at Bruce. The dagger in my hand went flying towards Bruce. I gave a smirk, but my face lowered when I saw the dagger turn around when it was a foot in front of him. He gave a sigh of relief when the dagger returned to my hand.  
  
"Flame Beams!" Bruce shouted, and raised both hands above his head. They glowed an eerie lavender colour, and I saw a streak of fire form between his hands. He clapped his hands, and two streams of fire came flying at me - one from each hand.  
  
"Water Burst!" I yelled, and raised my hands to aim the water at the two oncoming beams of fire. The one beam rushed past my right shoulder, with the fire still coming. The other was about two feet to my left. My spell reached the beam on my right, but the fire quickly sizzled the water away. I was surprised at the affect of this, and almost walked into the beam on my right. "Waterfall!" I yelled. and cast it in front of me. A large wall of water fell from above us. It landed right on target, and quickly stopped the Flame Beams. The ground inside the Pentagram became soggy due to the spell. The water finished falling, and I noticed Bruce was nowhere around me. I quickly cast Detect to see if could locate him with magic. The ground beneath me started to glow blue. The next thing I knew, Bruce was springing out of the ground underneath me. A Tunnel spell. I quickly threw myself to the ground on my left, and rolled out of the way. Bruce just hovered above me and laughed.  
  
"If you beat me in this duel, I'll teach you a couple spells." He flew to the center of the Pentagram and landed. "Get up." I did as advised and got to my feet. I reached down to DragonFury and unsheathed her.  
  
"Electric Force," I said, and lightning circled around my sword. "Who's the one winning now, Bruce!" I said to my competitor.  
  
"No one, yet," was his reply. He got out his sword, and cast Boomerang. The sword flew at me, but I ducked, leaving the sword to fly above me, and back to Bruce's hand. I stood up and charged Bruce. I swung, but he quickly parried my attack with his sword.  
  
'DragonFury! A little help would be nice!' I said to her.  
  
'Okay, Erik. I'll remember not to harm him.' I raised her, and feigned another blow, having DragonFury hit Bruce in his side. He shook as the electricity from DragonFury flowed through his body. He dropped to one knee, then punched the ground.  
  
"Thunder Wave," he muttered, lightning escaping from his hand and traveling through the ground towards me. I cast Levitate to avoid the spell, then lowered myself when the lightning passed.  
  
"Air!" I screamed, and raised my hands to direct the wind towards Bruce. The Air spell threw him back a few feet. He then stood up and extended his arms to his side, signifying that the duel was over. He then lowered his arms to his side, causing the twig-Pentagram to sink into the ground.  
  
"You put up a good fight that time." He said as he clutched his side where I hit him with DragonFury. "I also noticed that you have a little more power than you might think. You have two Attributes, and as a member of W.I.T. and EDEN, I hereby give you the ability to use these two powers." He walked over to me, and placed his hand on my forehead.  
  
"Lightning..." he said, and I felt a wave of Mana flow throughout my body. I felt Lightning spells being transferred into my brain from a power greater than Bruce. The power of EDEN being channeled through Bruce.  
  
The feeling of Mana subsided, and I opened my eyes. Bruce raised his other hand to my forehead.  
  
"...and Light!" I felt the Mana again, new spells of Light being burnt into my brain from EDEN.  
  
I opened my eyes again, and looked at Bruce. He grinned.  
  
"Now, as promised, I'll teach you some spells." He grinned again, then raised his hand to my forehead again. "You now have the ability to cast Curenga..." the surge of Mana traveled my body. "...Erana's Haven..." again, the Mana, "...Distance-Sight..." my body shook from the Magic flowing in it, "...and Destroy Enchantment." As the last spell entered my brain, I felt a disturbance in magic coming from the north. I opened my eyes and saw Bruce looking at me. Erana quickly flew over to us.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Bruce asked us. "It felt like it came from Pegasus Peaks!"  
  
"Distance-Sight," Erana said, and made a box with her forefingers and thumbs. "There are two Mantid's climbing out of the Hippocrene! Erik, will you go there to them? I sense they are not what they seem. Still, please let me teach you a spell to help you, since Mantid's can be very powerful Spell-Casters." She placed her hand on my forehead like Bruce did, and I felt the knowledge of the spell 'Wall' form in my brain. "To get back here, just cast Erana's Haven. That spell sends you to the nearest place of Serenity that I have made."  
  
"I'll leave to go right now." I said, then headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Erik, I will send you there." Erana told me. I agreed, then saw pink swirl around me. I got there, and saw the two Mantis creatures having, what seemed like, a conversation. 


	11. Chapter 10 Friends And Enemies

Chapter Ten  
Friends And Enemies  
  
= = = = =  
  
There was a green Mantis, about six feet tall, and a smaller, bluish- green Mantis, about four feet tall. They were talking to each other in squeaks and howls that seemed untranslatable by any human. The taller of the two walked over to the Hippocrene and took a drink from it. It looked up from drinking and noticed me. Its two strange eyes glowed orange, and it seemed to stand like a human. It started to charge at me, but I cast Speed and ran at a supernatural speed away from the Mantis. I cast Detect, and noticed that both Mantis's were glowing with a bright blue color. Brighter than it should be for any being of Magic.  
  
"Light Cloak." I said. I looked down, and couldn't see myself. I smirked to myself at this great spell that EDEN had empowered me with. It lets light pass right through me to make me seem invisible. I looked up from my invisible self and saw the Mantis looking around itself to see where I went to. It then walked back to the smaller Mantis, and hugged it. I realized that these creatures were more human than Mantis. I slowly walked to the creatures, still hidden by my Light Cloak spell, and cast Destroy Enchantment on the green Mantis. It saw a human shape flicker from the spell, but it remained in Praying Mantis form. I reached into my bag and felt around for the Magic Charm Bracelet that Prince Justin had given to me. I tried to place it on my wrist, but it was hard because I couldn't see myself. I got it on, and recast the spell.  
  
"Destroy Enchantment!" I said, dropping my Light Cloak spell. The green Mantis fell to the ground. As it fell, clothing formed around it. When it hit the ground, there was a man in his forties lying before me. He had at least a week old beard on his face, and had clothing from the North. He looked up at me with his bloodshot eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Please! Help my son!" he said. His voice crackled when he spoke. I raised my hand, and aimed the Destroy Enchantment spell at the bluish-green Mantis. The Mantis slowly turned into a boy my age. He looked like a normal teenager, but had a mature, wise look in his eyes. The man went over and embraced his son.  
  
"Thank you, boy! I don't know how to repay you!"  
  
I smiled. "You don't have to." He gave a look of surprise, then let go of his son. He looked up, and my eyes followed where he looked. For the first time, I saw the Pegasus. It was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. The man looked at me in amazement.  
  
"Is this Silmaria!" he said, his voice sounding a lot clearer. I nodded. "I must see King Orion!" I laughed at his urgency.  
  
"I might be able to help you there. I'm staying at the Hall of Kings."  
  
"I won't need any help." He smiled. "My name is Draco, I'm Orion's brother." I almost tripped when he said that. "This is my son Joshua" He nodded his head in recognition of me.  
  
"I am Prince Erik the Third, of Shapeir." I said, and bowed. "I am honoured to meet you Draco." He looked nothing like the Draco from my dream. First off, he was older, by about twenty years. He also had facial hair, and a dark tan. His dark hazel eyes seemed focused on something distant, and never seemed to be aware of what he was really looking at. I felt a sense of loneliness when he looked at me. I walked over to the Hippocrene and scooped some water with my hand and brought it to my mouth. The feeling the water gave me was one of power and one of peace. I reached into my bag and took out one of my flasks and filled it with the water. I then stood back up and directed my attention back to the two people whom I had just saved. "I will get us to a safe place until we have a chance to get to Silmaria itself." I cast Erana's Haven on Draco, and then on Joshua and watched them disappear.  
  
As Joshua vanished, I heard a laughter from above me, and I looked up to one of the large pillars of rock, and saw a swirling of gray and orange. A Kobold appeared. It looked strikingly familiar. Then it hit me, it was Markus! The same Kobold from my dream. He raised his hands, and the clouds above us started turning gray. He then jumped the tremendous height with very little difficulty. He landed on his feet, and started to talk to me.  
  
"You'll never be a hero Prince Erik. You'd be better off dead than alive." He raised his hands again, and cast a Force Bolt at me. I tried to jump away from the Bolt but it hit me hard in the leg while I was still in mid-air. I fell to the ground hard, landing on my back and skinning my left shoulder. I winced at the pain. Markus laughed again, then cast another Force Bolt at me. I rolled to my right, a crater forming where my head had been.  
  
"What do you want?!" I screamed at my foe. I slowly stood up, Markus just staring at me menacingly.  
  
"All I want is to have you dead." He teleported onto a rock that was about twenty feet away from where he had previously been.  
  
"May the Power of Darkness converge on us two, Bring me the power of the Evil Nosferatu!"  
  
Markus finished his incantation, and the Pegasus Peaks disappeared. The sky was completely black. The Hippocrene had disappeared, the cliffs were gone. All I saw was a black void all around me. The only color was the gray stone of the ground. Markus appeared standing in front of me. I tried to back away, but he rammed me in the stomach with his cane, knocking the wind out of me. I collapsed to the ground in pain. I felt a burning in my side. DragonFury was unsheathing herself. The blue gem on the hilt let out a large pulse of light, and the sword fell to the ground.  
  
Markus looked wide-eyed at me. "Interesting Summon boy! But you cannot defeat me that easily!" He then crossed his arms. I cast fetch on DragonFury and sheathed it. "Shadow Bats!" Markus screamed, throwing his arms out in front of him, small, gray bats started flying from his hands out towards me!  
  
"Light Wall!" I yelled, erecting a glowing window of magic in front of me.  
  
"Faer Haven Darkness Destroy!"  
  
I heard a voice from above me. A Faerie girl barely dressed in pink, and with pink hair, was floating above me. She had her arms extended above her head. She flew down beside me, keeping her focus on Markus.  
  
"Erik," she said, "we are in a alternate reality created by the Kobold. That is why you can see me." The darkness around us slowly started turning green.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the Faer girl.  
  
"You know me as DragonFury," she looked at me long enough for me to notice her pink eyes. The ground beneath me slowly turned to grass. I saw small trees grow into giant towers around us.  
  
"NO! I will not let you win!" I totally forgot about Markus still being there. He cast a volley of Force Bolts and Lightning Balls at my Light Shield. The barrier flashed with each hit, and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Light Laser!" I yelled at him, then raised my hand to send the beam of concentrated Light energy at him. He raised his hands above his head and lowered them back to his side, casting the Reversal spell. I quickly cut off my attack so the returning laser of light would be as short as possible.  
  
Markus crossed his arms. "Shadow Bats!" Markus yelled. Several more bats came flying at me.  
  
"Wall!" DragonFury flew at me, and tackled me to the ground away from the bats that her wall was unable to stop.  
  
"You two are really starting to get on my nerves!" Markus teleported to the outside of the wall, waiting for it to fall.  
  
DragonFury and I both stood up. I looked at Markus thoughtfully, trying to devise a plan.  
  
"Erik, you might find this spell useful," DragonFury floated in front of me, then placed her hand to my forehead like Bruce and Erana had done earlier. I felt the knowledge of the spell 'Fly' sink into the depth of my brain. I tried to cast my new spell, but it didn't work. My Mana was depleted.  
  
"DragonFury, hold him off if the Wall falls until I can finish my potion."  
  
"My name is Viana, I'd appreciate it if you called me by that."  
  
I shook my head, then reached into my pouch and grabbed out one of my spare Mana Potions. I quickly drank the potion, and the bottle it was in vanished. I now tried to use my new spell. I shot ten feet into the air. I looked down to the grassy plain below me. Viana flew up beside me. Markus had an irritated look on his face.  
  
"You rotten child! I will make you suffer!" Viana's Wall then faded. Markus cast Shadow Bats again. The bats flew out from his hands and in between me and Viana. I flew down and tackled Markus. He flew through the air and landed on the ground, hard. I flew back up beside Viana.  
  
"Lightning Storm!" I cast the spell, creating clouds that formed under the canopy of the giant trees. Lightning bolts crashed down into the ground, leaving craters and burnt grass where they hit. Markus tried to dodge the bolts, but was too slow. He looked up at me.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me, Prince Erik!" He hit both hands to his chest, and disappeared. The area around me started to fade. I looked up at Viana, she was fading too.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Only if you realize the essence of my entrapment." She looked like she had a tear in her eye. "Until then, I can only see you in like this. Goodbye, my Prince!"  
  
I stood there and watched her vanish as the Pegasus Peaks rematerialized around me. I saw pink and lavender sparkles form around me, and soon found myself back at Bruce and Erana's house. 


	12. Chapter 11 Viana And The Gem

Chapter Eleven  
Viana And The Gem  
  
= = = = =  
  
I collapsed on the ground, shaken by what had happened.  
  
"Erik! Are you okay!" Bruce walked over to me. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My shoulder was stinging, my stomach was sore, and my leg was numb. Everything started to look fuzzy and then it all went black.  
  
= = = = =  
  
I was surrounded by fog; foot high grass grabbed at my legs. I spun around to find out where I was. Nothing looked familiar. I noticed a bright flash to my left; the fog started to rise. I heard the gruff voices of men yelling. I saw an arrow fly at me and straight through me. I wondered if this was another one of the alternate realities that Viana had told me about. I looked over to where the arrow had come from, a crowd of people became visible as the fog finally finished lifting. There was somebody held onto the ground by vines. A man wearing a heavy red robe stepped out from the crowd. He removed the hood from covering his face, revealing short blonde hair, and a brown goatee. He turned to the crowd.  
  
"We have finally found a Faer-Folk for our experiment!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered. He looked at the figure on the ground, and raised his hand. The vines rose out of the ground, carrying the person with them. I ran over to the man to try and stop him, but he did not respond to me. I turned around and froze at what I saw. Before me, tied in the vines, was Viana. Her pink hair was frayed and had dead grass and leaves stuck in it. She looked at the man, her pink eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Why must you do this to me Mikkel? I trusted you!"  
  
He grinned and replied, "Very unfortunate for you, but money is more important than our friendship." He then walked over to Viana, his right arm passing right through my stomach. He placed a hand on Viana's cheek. "You know I don't really want to do this."  
  
"Then don't!" She pleaded with him, letting tears streak down her cheek.  
  
"I have no choice. If I don't do this, they'll kill me and you. If I do, then we'll both be alive, but you'll be in here." He pulled a familiar blue gem from the pocket of his robes. I looked down, it was the same gem that was set into the hilt of DragonFury.  
  
"Viana, you know I love you, I just don't want to die!"  
  
"If you love me, you wouldn't be doing this!"  
  
Mikkel turned around, lowering his head in shame. "I have no choice!" He then muttered an incantation in a language I didn't know. The gem pulsed a greenish color. Viana screamed in pain as the gem let a beam of light shine on her. She slowly disappeared. "I'm sorry, Viana." Mikkel muttered to the gem. The crowd let out another cheer as Mikkel turned to them. They then charged him, the people in front reaching for the gem. Mikkel screamed as I watched him die underneath the feet of the crowd.  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Erik! Come on Erik, wake up!"  
  
"Erik, wake up! Please!"  
  
I heard the voices of Bruce and Erica. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of the battle room in Bruce's house. I slowly stood up, still shaking from the battle and the vision I just had. Erica ran over to me to support me so I didn't fall over from dizziness. Erana waved her hands and produced another one of her magical wooden chairs for me to sit in.  
  
"Erik, I would like to know what happened at the Peaks. We were watching you, and then you disappeared when that Kobold cast his summon." Erana seemed concerned about me.  
  
I explained everything to Bruce, Erana, and Erica. Erana was especially interested in hearing about Viana. I told her of learning Fly, and of Viana's summon. Finally, I told them about what I saw happen to Viana in my vision, or dream, or whatever it was.  
  
"The essence of her entrapment? That could be a number of things. It could be deception, or love, maybe even trust." Erana was trying to make sense of what I had said.  
  
"What's bothering me is that Erasmus came up with the idea of putting the gem in DragonFury in the first place. I'm just wondering who, or where, he got Viana's gem from." Bruce said.  
  
"I'll talk to him later, right now I need to rest." My shoulder was really starting to throb. I put my hand up to it, and flinched from the burning pain when I touched it.  
  
"Nothing a little medicine won't cure," Erica said. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a small green amphorae with an H on it. "This might sting a little." she said.  
  
"It can't be any worse than it already is." I said, trying to make the best out of the situation.  
  
"It's concentrated Healing Rub. It basically burns the injury off of you."  
  
"Sounds very safe, if you ask me." I laughed. She then put a drop of the cream on her hand.  
  
"Stay still, or it will sting worse than it should." She then placed her hand on my shoulder. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbed into me! I let out a yelp. My eyes started to water. I tried to stay as still as I could with all the pain. In a few seconds, the pain was gone, and I looked at my shoulder. The cut was gone! Modern medicine is great!  
  
"Thanks," I mouthed to Erica, and gave her a wink. She blushed and mouthed "No problem" to me, and grinned. 


	13. Chapter 12 The Riders

Chapter Twelve  
The Riders  
  
= = = = =  
  
A few days passed and every attempt to see Erica was hindered by her father. I was worried about her, because I hadn't seen her since my encounter with Markus. Salim kept giving me an evil look every time he noticed me, and has forbidden Erica to see me at all.  
  
Even though I was a bit on edge from Salim's behavior towards me, I spent most of my time looking for information on the Yce Ivy Pear at the 1st Glorianan Library of Marete. According to Orion, it was formerly the home of the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Heroes, the very place where he had graduated!  
  
It was during one of those days that the Librarian, Davie, informed me about how Salim had prepared to move the Apothecary to one of the fishing villages... We both had no doubt that it was to keep Erica from seeing me.  
  
I was still training with Bruce almost daily. In fact, since the arrival of Draco and Joshua, and Joshua's decision to train under Bruce as well, my skills had improved greatly in swordsmanship. I could almost take on Joshua, who - according to Draco - was a born natural when it came to sword fighting. Josh and I spent a few afternoons training without Bruce's supervision outside the gate to the city.  
  
On top of my trouble with Salim, whom I was pretty sure forbade Erica to see me under any circumstance, and in spite of my growing friendship with Josh and Bruce, I wasn't sure if I was anxious for, or dreading the next time I would be able to see Viana again. Talking to her through the sword got me nowhere in learning how she was entrapped inside, probably due to the enchantment put on the gem during her capture.  
  
Two weeks of searching the library revealed nothing about the Pear, nor any way to counter a particularly powerful enslavement curse. I was, once again, outside the town gates with Joshua, practicing the basic Attacks and Guards.  
  
"So, who'dya reckon'll win tonight at the arena?" Josh asked as he sidestepped a Force Bolt.  
  
Every night at the coliseum, there was a match between that week's reigning champion, and a c challenger.  
  
"I don't know." I pondered for a second, blocking a Water Burst with LifeShield. "Justin seems to have a good chance tonight." He was this week's champion. "But that new guy Ashton seems serious about winning."  
  
Ashton was a "Great Traveling Adventurer" - to quote him - from Nova Roma. According to him, his father would have won the Rites of Rulership hand not an assassin stabbed him in the back.  
  
"I'm gonna cheer when 'e gets walloped by Justin!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" I raised my sword to mock a toast. "We'll have to ask Orion about Ashton's dad when we..." We both paused. The distant clatter of hooves echoed in the small nook of stone where we were standing. It quickly grew louder, and three riders approached. I had to nudge Josh in the ribs after they got close enough for us to realize that the riders were girls.  
  
"Denyan, I bet!" Josh muttered to me in a semi-squeal of delight. He was probably referring to their pale skin colour. I smiled and nodded at each as they passed to approach the gate.  
  
"Welcome to Silmaria," I said.  
  
"Ye- " Josh stopped mid word, his voice high pitched out of nerves. "Yes, welcome!" he finally muttered, a bit overenthusiastically. I knew which one of the girls had struck his fancy, too. She seemed to be about eighteen, ad she had a long, black ponytail that she had draped in front of her. She had a look of innocence in her eyes, but something told me otherwise. But it wasn't long before my eyes were glued to the second rider. I had caught her staring at me, and our eyes met. I must have been awestruck... well... I was awestruck, and this time Josh hand to jolt me in the ribs. Luckily, the girl didn't see it, but the other two did.  
  
"Could you direct us to the..." the girl with the ponytail started, but stopped to clear her throat, "...the, ah, Hall of Kings? It's official business from the Boyar of Mordavia." I knew Josh was suppressing a knowing "I-told-you-so" grin, since these girls, or at least the one speaking, was from Denya.  
  
"Er... ahm... sure, we were, ah... just on our way! We'll lead you there!" I took another quick look at the second girl, who, once again, I had caught staring at me. This time, it was I who blushed; though I didn't look away... she did - again, her short brown hair cascaded around her as she whipped her head around to break eye contact.  
  
"You'll have to leave your horses with the guards at the gate, then we'll head up," Josh couldn't stop grinning. I didn't pay attention to the other two riders. I wasn't sure why she was blushing - was it because she knew who I was, or was it because she found me attractive?  
  
Before I knew it, we were at the gates to the Hall of Kings, and the Guards saw Josh and I approaching, and opened them. The three girls followed. Orion was sitting on his throne discussing current matters with the elderly Centaur, Logos. He noticed us, and rose.  
  
"Erik! Josh! I see you've brought some visitors!"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but the black-haired girl spoke.  
  
"Hello, Orion!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Orion seemed taken aback by being called by his first name from this newcomer. She reached into her pouch, and Josh and I placed our hands ready to draw our swords if needed. She pulled out a doll... an old, ornate doll. Orion's eyes lit up at the sight of it. She approached him, and handed him the doll.  
  
"Tanya Markarov!" Orion now had a toothy grin. "You look... good... for your age!" he chuckled.  
  
Tanya smiled back. "The bite..." she trailed off, "...you know." 


	14. Chapter 13 Tanya

Chapter Thirteen  
Tanya  
  
= = = = =  
  
Josh and I were both curious as to this 'bite' that Tanya spoke up, although we didn't want to ask her with everyone else around... and then there was the little fact of just meeting her.  
  
Orion signalled for us to leave, but Tanya interrupted him, and took us all off guard by saying that I was the main reason for their arrival!  
  
I was floored! Ever since my arrival in Silmaria, things kept happening to me that constantly caught me off guard.  
  
"Why the surprised look, Erik?" Tanya looked at me. "You of all people should know the Prophecy!" Her eyes bored into mine, as if she was searching my thoughts. My vision blurred and I was flooded with images of Erica, Amanda, Josh, Draco... Orion and Elsa... all my friends I had made since I arrived...  
  
"Tanya came back into focus, and a warming smile came over her face... Then I remembered something... no!... How could I remember it?... it was the voice of Erasmus... "Look after the Prince for me..." I couldn't have remembered it... it never happened to me...  
  
My thoughts returned to reality, only for me to realize that Tanya was standing closer to me than before – MUCH closer! I felt as if the desert sun was glaring on my cheeks once more as I blushed. I looked around nervously; Josh had his hand ready to unsheathe his sword, Orion was looking at us with a curious and half-panicked expression, yet the other two Riders were stoic in expression... It was only then that I noticed that Tanya and I were the only two moving...  
  
Her voice echoed as she spoke, giving her girlish voice a majestic tone. "The ArchMage Erasmus has sent us here to aide you."  
  
A slight gasp escaped my lips. I blinked as it was amplified greatly from its echo. "Erasmus! I haven't been to visit him at all!"  
  
She chuckled in response. "Don't worry, M'lord. The ArchMage understands. He just requests that you and the other," she waved her and towards Josh and paused... I had the feeling she was studying him... she interrupted herself as she continued. "He requests that the two of you, along with me and Meena visit him in the morning."  
  
"Meena?" I knew she meant one of the two other Riders, but I wasn't sure which.  
  
"Meena is my sister," she gave a motion to the girl who seemed to have a sudden fondness for me. I must've given some kind of confused expression, because she continued, "The other with us is Katyana. She is the Boyar's daughter... and is here by request of her father." With that, she took a step back and smiled again.  
  
= = = = =  
  
It happened so fast – A glint of metal and my hand quickly withdrew DragonFury, and a loud clash of swords echoed as Josh's sword collided with mine. He had intended to stop her approach towards me. Orion jumped over the banister and landed, already in stride while running at us. I don't know what shocked everyone the most – that I'd oppose Josh in such a way, or that I'd defend this person I'd just met.  
  
A shiver passed through my neck – a feeling I had become familiar with. Somewhat of a sixth sense for Wizards and Magic folk, it's the feeling one gets when there's a disturbance in Mana nearby. I noticed a swirl of colour by the thrones, and all of us were looking. Two beings – an elderly man and an oversized rat – materialised.  
  
"Ah, my King!" Erasmus bowed, "I see my associate has arrived!"  
  
"What in the name of Suleiman's going on?" Everyone's attention was now back on me.  
  
"Exactly what I'd like to know!" Orion's voice was firm as he turned back to Erasmus.  
  
"Calm down, Onion-Boy!" Fenrus grinned. "This is all for the benefit of Silmaria!"  
  
"Yes... Well put, Fenrus! I figured that Prince Erik could use some help, so I contacted an old friend of yours." Erasmus paused as all eyes went to Tanya. "You should know of the powers she possesses." I felt a bit left out of what was going on, and I'm pretty sure Josh was too.  
  
"I remember an innocent little girl I had rescued from Katrina..." Orion's voice was concrete, awaiting an answer.  
  
"If you remember correctly, Orion... I didn't necessarily need "to be" 'rescued' from 'Trina." Tanya's eyes were tearing up. "And don't get me started on Toby! Yes, I may have missed my parents! I may have been dead, but I was STILL happy!"  
  
The room was silent. It was Orion who broke the silence... "Tanya... I lost Katrina too..." Tanya just stood there... Then I realized something. I remember hearing about Orion saving a child from the eternal living death of the vampire... Tanya must have been that girl! But that was nineteen years ago, and she didn't look a day over eighteen. 


End file.
